Low back injury is a common condition in industrsy that results in considerable time loss disability with an enormous socioeconomic impact. Previous investigations into this problem have been largely retrospective and have focused on isolated parameters. The objective of the proposed investigation is to identify factors associated with time loss disability from low back injury in workers employed by a large aircraft company using a multifaceted approach. Job, worker, and work environment factors as well as clinical findings will be used in a prospective study of new employees. Jobs will be analyzed using a validated biomechanical model to determine if a specific task results in a load level on the lumbar spine which increases the likelihood of a low back injury. The data generated from the study will be useful to management in better aligning the task and the worker. Such modifications will improve job satisfaction for workers and subsequently diminish the impact of time loss disability from low back injury